The Return of Raven -The Rewrite!-
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: A rewrite of my story about love, betrayal, goth kids, and Mint Berry Crrrrrunch! I've made this story so much better! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Return of Raven (the rewrite)

Hey guys... long time no see. It's been about...two years since I wrote this story the first time, and after taking more classes, and gaining a co-writer, I got bored, and decided to read my old south park fics. Oh my god, I'm so sorry I put you through my terrible writing! I've gotten a lot better know and I'm re-writing this just for you guys! That, and it's bothering the f*ck out of me... terrible grammar, forgetting letters, capitalization in places not needed! I outta kick myself! Still haven't finished the Necronomicon... oh well, I'm just winging it anyway. I've tried reading it four times, and its just so boring... I'm still great at calculating times though, this was my masterpiece of that. As much as I like point's of view, I'm kicking myself for doing the switching thing, it got out of hand in "Ike meets Karen" and "Ice" so I'll probably re-write the series thing I did, Probably the parka story too. As for my other series like south park mountain town, their on hold because I kinda got bored with it, and Kuro has me trying to work in 5 other series he wants to start, then the holidays and my birthday. Holy Crap 16 pages! Totally going chapters with this one... ok enough ranting... sticking with 3rd person... I also added the official goth boy's names. Curly goth/Evan= Micheal, Red Goth/Dylan= Pete, Kindergoth/Georgie= Ferckle

Now for the feature presentation.

The Return of Raven

Stan was lying on his bed in his room listening to music from his iPod, and staring at the ceiling. He was wearing his goth clothes that he wore secretly every so often. He had two goth outfits around just in case, or if he figured out that Kyle liked his goth look. Unfortunately, he'd never been able to ask. It'd been two years since Kyle and Stan started dating. He still hadn't said anything about the goth clothing, although Kyle had come across them once when attempting to borrow clothes from Stan. Kyle never said anything about it, but always hinted at the darker clothes when they passed by the clothes at Walmart. Stan stared at his android that rested silently on the small table next to him. As if on cue, the phone lit up and vibrated. Stan sat up and reached for his phone with his hair flopping back in his face. Moving his hair, he unlocked his phone to see that Kyle had texted him.

"Hey dude, wanna go to Token's party at the roller rink? It's at 8:00" Stan rolled his eyes. Token's parties were usually nothing but drama, and usually consist of Token renting out a place, and then throwing a party with all the guys in the school who are bi. They were fun and the food was free, but the bathrooms and all the stalls, are filled, because everyone's to scared to make out in front of people, but will do it while everyone is in the bathroom. Stan hit the reply button and reluctantly texted,

"Yeah, which one and do you need a ride?" He hadn't seen Kyle much lately because he was too busy because Ike was in the orchestra and choir, so there were a lot of events. Kyle was also helping Kenny set up internet while Butters was living in California with his Aunt Nellie. Butters' parents went psycho last week because Butters' accidentally knocked over the cabinet in the kitchen and messed up the contents. Butters' had a fractured wrist just from the cabinet. His dad beat a broken arm and two fractured ribs into him. Butters was sent to his Aunt's house in California because he had no other relatives nearby, and he couldn't live with Kenny. Kyle introduced the two to Skype, and Kenny's been a little happier knowing how Butters was doing everyday. Stan's phone lit up again and read the message from Kyle.

"It's the one in Conifer, and I would appreciate a ride" Stan smirked. Kyle was too polite for his own good. It paid off when he used the innocent act at night. Stan got out of bed with a smile and changed into his normal clothes. He put on a Dr. Who shirt and jeans. It was only about four o'clock so he played Borderlands 2 until about 7:30.

Grabbing his hat and coat, he walked to his blue Ford Taurus and got in. He started the car with ease, and backed out into the street. He honked his horn, and Kyle came running out of his house from across the street. He was wearing his usual attire of an orange coat, his green hat, and jeans. He opened the door of the passenger side and got in.

"Hey," Kyle smiled giving Stan a quick kiss on the cheek, "Ready to go?" Stan nodded and commanded the car to move from the curb.

Once in the Conifer Roller Rink, It was about as Stan expected it. Several groups of people were on the rink skating, some in booths eating or drinking out of the same glass. Stan could hear faint moans from the bathrooms over the blasting music. He rolled his eyes, and tried to concentrate on Kyle. Stan grabbed Kyle's hand,

"Hey, wanna grab some skates?" Kyle asked.

"Sure. But I wanna grab something to eat first. I forgot to eat dinner." Kyle gave his signature smile, making Stan's heart flutter. They grabbed their skates, and then went over to the counter for some food. Kyle picked up three slices of pizza and a soda. Stan chose a giant bacon cheese-burger, a chocolate milkshake, and some curly fries.

_"At least there isn't booze this time..."_ Stan thought as him and Kyle made small talk. Token's parties often had alcohol there, but Butters tattled by mistake, and so Token kept it down to just the parties at his house. Those parties were only for close knit friends, and most of Token's collage friends.

Stan and Kyle finished eating relatively quickly. As they were lacing up their skates, Kenny skated over.

"Hey guys, didn't think you'd make it!" He smiled. Stan raised his head. Kenny hadn't changed much. He was still a pervert, but had toned it down since he started dating Butters.

"Hey Kenny." Stan gave a slightly fake smile. He was jealous about Kyle spending more time with Kenny than him. However, he would never admit it, and Kyle was still his, so he thought everything would be ok. Kyle stood up with a slight wobble.

"Ready to skate?" he asked to the two of them.

"Yep." Kenny and Stan responded simultaneously. They went to the main rink and Kenny skated with ease. He showed off a little by hopping, and skating backwards. Stan and Kyle skated slower, and held hands.

"Sorry we haven't gotten much time together lately." Kyle apologized.

"It's okay, dude. I understand you can be busy. It happens." Stan smiled. He had felt lonely during that time, but he always got texts from Kyle when his phone wasn't off. Token and Clyde were standing by the DJ, while Craig pushed Tweek around on the scooter. Wendy and Bebe were practicing skating backwards.

After about a half hour of skating, the DJ ended the song playing, and grabbed the microphone.

"Alright guys and gals, Were gonna play some games, and start with Limbo!" The crowd cheered, and most people rushed to the rink. Kyle and Stan made their way out of the rink for a break.

"I'm barley good at skating alone, much less going down into a ball on skates..." Kyle said sitting at the booth they were at before. Kyle took off his skates, and set them under the table. "I'll be right back." He smiled before running towards the bathroom in his socks. Stan leaned back in the booth, and watched the people play limbo. Kenny was against Clyde at the end, and Clyde won by only a couple centimeters. Kenny skated off somewhere, and the next game of six corners started. About halfway through the game, Stan began to wonder what was taking Kyle so long. Stan had already taken off his skates, so he walked over to the bathroom. He could hear the soft moaning of two people. He didn't see Kyle anywhere. Stan was about to call Kyle's name when he heard a small voice,

"Kenny, stop... don't do that.." that sounded like Kyle! Stan rushed over to the third stall and opened the door. Kenny was standing with Kyle, Kenny's lips pressed to Kyle's. Kenny's hand was slightly up Kyles shirt resting on his hip. Kyle's pants weren't buttoned fully, and Kenny's shirt lay at his feet. He only had his unzipped parka and jeans on. Kyle's hands were against Kenny's chest as if he were trying to fight him off, but had given up.

"Kyle?" Stan managed to choke out. Kenny pried his lips from Kyle and looked at Stan with shock.

"Stan, I..." was all Kyle could say before Stan ran out of the bathroom. Tears began to block his vision. Kyle rushed out of the bathroom after Stan.

"Stan!" Stan ignored the little ginger calling after him. He slipped his shoes on, and left the building. Kyle still ran after him. Kyle tried to plead Stan as he got in the car "Stan, don't leave, I can explain!" Stan started his car and locked there doors before rolling down the window.

"There's nothing to explain. I trusted you Kyle. Since preschool I trusted you, and now I get my heart smashed but my two best friends. It's over Kyle. Tell Kenny I'm not speaking to him either." Stan said, his blue eyes almost a dull gray with anger and sadness. He pulled out of the parking spot, almost running over Kyle's foot, and sped back to South Park.

When Stan returned home, he immediately went upstairs to his room and put on his dark clothes. Stan stomped back downstairs in his boots, and left again, walking to the Village Inn. The goth kids weren't there, but he sat in their booth and the waitress brought him coffee.

Stan had finished about half the cup of coffee when the goth kids walked in. The group hadn't changed in numbers. It was still Micheal, Pete, Henrietta and Ferckle. They'd grown a lot. Micheal was still tall, but had developed a 5 o'clock shadow. Stan pondered whether he was wearing the same coat as 8 years ago. Pete still had his messed up hair, and still had his aristocratic clothing style. Henrietta had lost about thirty pounds, and still wore a black dress. She was holding Pete's hand. Ferckle was still the shortest, and still quiet. He still had the edgy I'll-kill-you-at-any-moment look. Micheal was the first to notice Stan.

"Look who decided to come back." He smirked. Micheal the others sat down in the booth surrounding Stan.

"Hey." Stan could only say. He took another drink of coffee.

"He looks pretty down again. Wonder what happened?" Henrietta asked as if he wasn't there.

"Not sure, but we should just let him sit here. He's dressed goth so he fits in." Micheal commented. The others exchanged looks, and after shrugging their shoulders, sat in the booth next to Stan. None of them had the courage to get nosy, so they stayed silent on the subject of the reason their fifth member had mysteriously returned. After 20 minutes of silence, Stan finally spoke up.

"Thanks for letting me sit here." He said sheepishly. Micheal, who was in mid sip, set his glass down and spoke for the group.

"No problem Raven." He called the sullen boy his goth name, "If you want, you can stay with us." Stan looked at Micheal with gratitude.

"Thanks. It's good I have people to be around instead of going home." Stan was reluctant to go home because just outside his bedroom window was the view of Kyle's house, even more so, Kyle's bedroom window.

"If you really want to, you can stay at my place. It's not much, but comfy to say the least." Micheal responded. Stan pondered the thought, and came to the conclusion that it would be better to stay with a friend than wallow in pain alone. Stan nodded yes, and texted his mom to tell her he was staying at a friend's house. She usually never asked which friend, as long as he was back home within 24 hours of the text.

After finishing their coffee, the goth kids continued to Micheal's apartment located near Walmart. All five of them stayed up watching scary movies, and playing Slender, and Amnesia. Stan fell asleep about 2 hours after Ferckle who passed out at 10:30. Pete fell asleep on Henrietta's shoulder, and she pet his hair until she fell into sleep's unconsciousness fifteen minutes later. Micheal stayed up until 1:30 as the last one awake, and then sleepily stumbled to his room, falling asleep just before his head hit the pillow.

Stan didn't go to school the next day out of heart break, and spent the afternoon with the goth kids. Tuesday was $2 coffee day at the Village inn, so they chilled there before going to the cemetery. Stan joined them in writing poetry, and taking notes of new songs that they liked. He hadn't told them why he joined again, but they didn't pressure him into asking. Stan went home still depressed, and went to sleep with tears messing up his eye-liner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning as he sat with the others behind the high school, Kenny walked up with a sullen look.

"Stan? Is it ok if I talk to you?" he asked innocently. Stan wasn't in the mood to deal with his traitor ex-friend. None the less, he nodded with his eyes closed, signaling that Kenny could speak to him, but shouldn't expect a response, "Stan, I'm sorry for Monday night. I've been so lonely without my little Buttercup around. Sure, I see him everyday but I can't touch him. I saw Kyle there, and he gave me an innocent look, and I couldn't take it... I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't even realize what I was doing until you came in. I can't even get a single letter out of Kyle now. Can we please just act like this never happened? I beg you... you guys are all I have left since Kevin went off to collage, and Karen is always with Ike... Please forgive me..." he trailed off. Tears were staring to form in his eyes. Stan understood what he meant, but he couldn't forgive something this terrible. Stan shook his head no. Kenny didn't notice, so Stan stood up and knocked Kenny over, and started walking away. The others began walking after him, as Kenny got up from the ground. Tears dropped from Stan and Kenny's eyes, as Kenny yelled after Stan. "You're lucky I can't die or I'd kill myself!" Kenny ran in the opposite direction of Stan and the goth kids. Henrietta caught up so Stan first, and stopped him.

"Stop, Raven, Where are you going?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here..." Stan replied. Micheal caught up next.

"You should stay with us. You have us to fall on." Stan stopped walking and hung his head.

"I hate this... every time I have a chance at happiness, it gets taken away..."

"It's ok, Raven. You'll have us." Pete said from behind.

"You have friends like us to tell the world 'Hey, you knocked me down, and now I can watch you die slowly.'" Ferckle said. Stan was grateful that the goth kids were here for him. At least he didn't have no one like Kyle and Kenny.

They went to the Village Inn to have some coffee, but when they arrived, Stan noticed that Some goth kids were missing.

"Where are Micheal and Ferckle? Stan asked.

"They're at the cemetery, we'll meet up with them later. Henri and I wanna talk to you." Pete answered. Stan didn't know what they were up to, but he decided to go along with it. They sat down at their usual booth and ordered coffee.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Stan asked.

"We wanted to ask what happened." Pete said.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked innocently.

"The night that you ended it with Kyle." Stan hadn't told them what happened, how did they know it was kyle?

"H-How?" Stan was bewildered.

"My little brother told me his side of the story, but I wanna know if it's the truth..." Pete clarified.

"You have a little brother?"

"Yeah my last name is Donovan isn't it?" He gave Stan a weird look.

"Your Clyde's older brother? I didn't even know he had an older brother..." Stan ranted.

"I know. I know, It's so freakin amazing! Tell the freakin Paparazzi!" Pete said sarcastically.

"Sorry..." Stan apologized.

"It's ok. Anyway, tell us what happened!" Pete returned to the subject.

"Fine!" Stan snapped, "We were at a party Token was throwing at the Roller Rink. Some time during the night, Kyle disappeared. I looked in the bathroom, and I found him making out with Kenny in one of the stalls..." Stan's eyes began to tear up. "I ran out of there as fast as I could. Kyle ran after me and, tried to explain that it was all Kenny's fault, but I was to upset to listen to him. I broke it off with him and left him there, cause I had driven him there. I immediately got my goth clothes, and came here where you found me." As Stan finished he began to cry. he set my head down on the table, and sobbed. Henrietta hugged me.

"Raven, stop crying like a baby... your gonna smudge your eyeliner." She said lifting the sad little goth's head up off the table. He kept his head looking down.

"Pete, can you go take Raven into the bathroom and reapply his eyeliner? You seem to be the best of us to repair eyeliner mishaps." Which Stan thought was weird cause he's a guy... He got out of the booth on the opposite side, and took Stan to the Men's restroom. He instructed Stan to sit on the counter. He wiped away Stan's tears delicately with a paper towel, trying not to smudge the already existing eyeliner. He took out a tube of eyeliner and delicately reapplied the make up to Stan's eyes. He added way more than the newbie goth usually would have. Within minutes, he was finished.

"Ok, get off the counter, and look in the mirror." Stan hopped off the counter, and looked in the mirror. It was really thick, but Stan admired the great quality.

"Black is your best color." Pete said behind me.

"Yeah, I guess it is..." Stan said looking at the eyeliner from as many angles as possible.

"Come on, quit admiring yourself, beauty queen, and lets go." He tugged on Stan's shirt.

"Kay." Stan said following him out of the bathroom.

"He looks terrific!" Henri's eyes widened, as we approached.

"Thanks but Raven looks good too." Pete said putting his arm around Henri. She just rolled her eyes. Pete and Henri always tried to watch the PDA when Stan was around given the circumstances. Stan didn't really mind, but it was very considerate. Stan was still sensitive after his break up, and he couldn't stand happy couples anymore... Conformist. Stan, Pete and Henrietta left the Village inn, and met the others at the cemetery where they spent time drawing and writing poems. As the time neared nine o'clock, they left to go home. As the passed Tom's Rhinoplasty, there was a flier on the light post. Stan stopped to look at it.

_ "20__th__ annual South Park High School Spring Talent show. Prize $200 and a $100 mall gift card. __Tryouts March 29__th__ For South Park High school students only. Show in south park auditorium, April 7__th__ 9__th__ and 10__th__, __See school office for show times."_ It had a picture of Butters tap dancing... He had won last years, by a landslide. He danced to One Week by Bare naked ladies. It was a complex song to tap to. That's the only reason he won instead of Kenny, Kyle's and Stan's Gangnam Style dance. Which got second.

"Hey Raven, what did you stop for?" Henrietta walked back to Stan and looked at the poster as well. "Oh. The talent show. Didn't we do a song for that forever ago?" She asked as the others gathered.

"Yeah. You guys sang Talent shows are for fags." Stan responded, "I thought it was good."

"Really? Evan's voice was flat." Pete criticized. Micheal returned with a punch to Pete's shoulder.

"I hadn't had anything to drink that day."

"That's no excuse." Pete argued.

"Ladies! Your both pretty. Now are we gonna do it or not?" Ferckle stopped their quarreling. Stan smirked at Ferckle's remark.

"Sure, maybe we can actually win this time." Micheal responded.

"Now we just have one problem." Henrietta said, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, Our group is good at music, so we could perform a song again." Micheal recommended.

"Yeah, but what song? Learning an entire song in a short time is hard." Micheal added. They all stood under the light post pondering what to do.

"What about Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri?" Stan suggested. Everyone just raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"That's such a conformist song. We need something else." Micheal denied. Stan thought for a while before pitching his next idea.

"What if... if we put a tune to an H.P. Lovecraft poem?" Stan tried another suggestion.

"Who?" Ferckle asked.

"H.P. Lovecraft. He wrote the Necronomicon." Stan answered.

"I think you're on the right track, but Lovecraft wrote short stories, and cult fiction. Not poems..." Micheal pondered out loud.

"Damn it. Back to the drawing board..." Stan mumbled. After yet another grueling set of time, Henrietta's eyes sprang to life with inspiration.

"Raven!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Stan asked, thinking she was going to talk to him.

"Not you, The Raven. By Edgar Allen Poe! That's the song we should do."

"I like the idea, but we need a tune for it. We'll get more points for originality." Evan approved.

"I have an idea. I have a tune I wanted to use for something else, but I think it'll be useful as the tune for this, rather than my lyrics." Pete remarked

"Okay, we can go to your house to hear it." Henrietta said. We all began walking to Pete's house. When we got to the Donovan residence, Clyde was on the couch with Bebe watching TV. Clyde noticed Stan and smirked. What happened at Token's party was all over school. He looked back to the TV and Stan continued upstairs with the others. Pete's room was dark, like the other goth's rooms, but his was more of a red theme. The walls were black and the carpet was a crimson red. The curtains were black, as were the bed sheets and the desk chair. The desk itself how ever was a Victorian antique desk. It had hairspray bottles, and a box in the shape of a bat, probably for makeup. He also had empty antique glass bottles, which most likely had cologne in them at one point in time. His bed was made, black sheets and blood red comforter. The frame was black-stained steel, bars that made it look like he would be sleeping between two black pitchforks. In the corner sat a red guitar with white knobs for tuning and when it was in the amp. Stan recognized it from the talent show a while back.

"Nice room, Pete." Stan complimented.

"Thanks. I payed for it all myself." He said picking up the guitar. He didn't need to tune it because he had tuned it a few hours ago. He began to play a dark tune that had a glint of hope. Micheal began singing "The Raven" to the tune, and it seemed to fit really well. It finished off very well too.

"I like it." Henrietta said to Pete, "I'd like to hear the real lyrics sometime.: She smirked at Pete causing to blush.

"Looks like we have our song." Micheal said clearing his throat. He was almost as talented as Kenny when it came to singing, but Micheal sang in a deeper tone than his voice wanted to allow.

"Stan I know you play the bass, how do you play it?" Henrietta asked

"With my fingers?" I said clueless. They all laughed.

"No, I mean do you need sheet music, or can you play by ear?" She asked.

"Oh! Yeah,I can play by ear." I said.

"Okay, you need a lot of practice. We only have six days until the audition. I think we should start tomorrow though. It's getting late." Micheal advised

"Okay." We all agreed, and departed from Pete and Clyde's house. Micheal offered us a ride home. We all sat in his black Cadillac, and were dropped off at our houses.

"Hey, Raven what do you think of the song idea?" Henrietta asked.

"It's killer." Stan said.

"I thought about how miserable you look, and I thought that you might want to keep this close." She reached into her bag and pulled out _"The Raven and Other magnificent stories By Edgar Allen Poe"_

"I'll let you borrow it. You can read it when you're having thoughts about Kyle."

"Thanks, Henri. I'm sure it'll be great." Stan said as he got out of the car when Micheal had arrived in front of Stan's house. When Stan entered, his family was on the couch watching TV.

"Oh! Welcome home Stanley!" Sharon Marsh greeted her son. She still insisted on calling Stan that childish nickname. Stan didn't like it, but he didn't want to break his mom's heart or anything.

"Hey dad, can you help me with some bass guitar review?" Stan asked. Randy looked at his son with his eyes wide.

"Why?"

"We're performing a song for the Talent show. The tryouts are the 29th."

"Oh... Wait who's 'We'?" He asked eying the dark attire.

"The goth kids and I."

"No! I won't let you play a song about cutting yourself or committing suicide!" Stan't dad starting freaking out.

"Dad, it's just an adeptaion of the poem _"The Raven"_ be Edgar Allen Poe." Stan explained.

"Oh, fine." Randy gave in. He got off of the couch, setting his beer on the end table. Stan's dad was still an enthusiastic drinker, but never got drunk enough to be violent like on the news, or biographies. Stan followed his dad upstairs, and into his room. He grabbed his black bass. The strap was also black, but it had a blue flame stitching in it. Randy's bass was white with a marble scratch board, and a rein stone studded strap. He went over the basic chords, and it began to click in Stan's mind again. When they had finished, Randy was completely curious about his son's change.

"So Stan, What's with the goth look?" he asked.

"I-I don't want to say." Stan's parent's didn't know that Stan was bi. He was afraid to tell him because he'd probably be killed.

"Please, Stan. I'm your dad. What happened to that bond we had?" Stan looked at him dumbfounded.

"D-Dad I don't wanna sound like a jerk, but we never really had a bond. Sure, we went fishing a few times, but When Shelly was beating the hell out of me, you never believed me, You and mom were always with the other parents trying to get one of our favorite TV shows off the air, we had to stop you when you started that war with Canada, and... there was really nothing there." Randy stared at his son blankly.

"Oh... So we're not friends?" He asked sadly. Stan just sighed.

"Dad, you're family. Of course we're friends." Randy brightened up a little.

"At least give me a reason you won't tell me."

"You would freak out. It's not drugs or anything like that, I promise." Randy looked relieved.

"Phew! That's a relief, but I still don't understand what I'd get so mad about, and I really wish you would tell me. I'm going to go put Sarah away, and go back downstairs. I hope that one day you'll tell me." He said standing up.

"Dad, if fate works in my favor, or for my better well being, you'll find out."

"Ugh, I hate riddles." Randy complained. He left Stan's room, but stopped just before he left.

"So what's your goth name?" Randy asked. He was knowledgeable about goths since he had a friend that turned goth, and he still keep in touch with them.

"Raven." Stan replied.

"Well, whether you're Stan or Raven, you're still my son, and I love you. Good night Kiddo." He closed the door behind him. Randy was always cheesing up the moment. Stan put on a simple white undershirt and a pair of jean shorts. They were the kind that you could attach the extra part to make them jeans, but the zippers broke... so now they're just shorts. Stan climbed into bed, and immediately started wishing that Kyle was with him. How old habits die hard. Stan shook the thoughts of Kyle away and took out the book that Henri lent him. He began reading the poem he was named after, _"The Raven"_

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more."

Stan reached for a book mark, and placed it into the book. Placing the book on thew nightstand, he turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The goth kids made it into the talent show, and the first performance was tonight. After setting our equipment backstage, Stan noticed Kyle was there in his nice black tux. Kenny was there too. If Stan remembered correctly, Kenny was doing a comedy Skit, but he had no clue what Kyle was doing because the goth kids had kept him away from Kyle. Stan hadn't minded this because he didn't want to see Kyle. Kyle spotted Stan with the goth kids. He blushed, hesitated, and ran after them as the group went to the black box theater to wait for their turn.

"Stan!" Stan ignored him. _"Stan!"_ Kyle grabbed Stan's shoulder. Stan turned to him.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were here." Stan tried not to look him in the eye, or make any expression.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called your name?" he asked.

"Because I'm not Stan anymore. I'm Raven. I don't answer to you or that name. See ya around." Kyle's eyes became upset as Raven walked off. Kyle ran to the bathroom, as Stan was greeted by his Dark companions.

"Nice job, Raven. You stood up to the thing that made you goth." Henrietta said.

"Thanks. I don't even feel sorry."

"I'm guessing the book helped?"

"Yeah, I memorized it too so I don't have to carry around the book. I can give it back at school tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks." Henrietta replied. They sat near the TV that was broadcasting the performances live. They were up soon. They went backstage and set up everything quietly. When the curtain rose, Ferckle started with the beat then Pete entered with the guitar. Then Stan joined in and and as Micheal began singing, Henri started on the Keyboard. The dark melody flowed through the auditorium, and surprisingly, when we finished, we got a standing ovation. The curtain fell and we moved our instruments off the stage. A senior helped Ferckle get the drums off the stage. He thanked him politely. When they returned to the Black box, Stan was confronted by Kenny. He looked infuriated.

"Hey _Raven,_ I need to talk to you." There was only pure rage in Kenny's voice. Kenny dragged Stan to an area over by the pop machines. He pushed Stan against the wall, but not hard enough to cause any harm.

"What the fuck did you do to Kyle?" He said getting getting close to Stan's face.

"I have no reason to concern myself with Kyle anymore." Stan replied emotionless. Stan wanted it to be that way when walking to old friends.

"Don't you understand that Kyle still loves you?" It hit Stan like a ten needles on his skin.

"I don't care. Now he understands how I felt when I saw my two best friends cheating on their relationships. Glad to see you two are talking again."

"Yeah he forgave me. We're getting closer and closer everyday." He said smirking. He was trying to piss Stan off, and it was kind of working. Stan took a deep breath.

"Bullshit." he said with his eyes shut.

"What?" Kenny asked. Stan opened his eyes.

"You wouldn't take your friendship with Kyle to that level. Not when you have Butters. Or would you like him to know what happened that Monday night?" Kenny stood there knowing his trick had been caught.

"Since you have nothing to say to that, I'm just going to go. See ya around, Agaku." Stan was going to leave, but Kenny pushed him against the wall again.

"What does that mean?" He said in his Mysterion voice.

"Agaku? It's a secret cult thing." Kenny was speechless, and gave Stan the I'm-gonna-freaking-kill-you look. Stan went back to the black box, and on TV, someone was singing _"I Never Told You"_ by Colbie Calliet. Stan recognized the voice to be Kyle's. His singing had improved in eight years, and he liked singing a lot. Kyle broke to the chorus, and chills ran Stan's back. No. No. _No! _Stan ran back out of the black box, and went outside. He sat against the wall, and held his head while reciting the poems, and he slowly began to calm down. Micheal ran outside, and spotted Stan by the wall. He went back inside for a few minutes and returned with the others.

"Are you okay, Raven?"

"I am now." Stan said looking up.

"This is why we kept you away from Kyle during rehearsals." Henrietta said sympathetically.

"I'm glad you did. I kinda lost it back there."

"What did Kenny want?" Pete asked.

"What else? Kyle of course. He went on and on how Kyle forgave him, and he tried making me jealous, but it didn't work. I pissed him off, by calling him Agaku." Stan said smirking when he got to the part about being jealous.

"Holy shit." Ferckle said softly.

"Yeah, what he said." Pete agreed.

"Always proving yourself aren't we?" Micheal joked.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"Your really hard core, for only being with us for...three weeks? Ferckle is still more goth though, we all admit that." Micheal said patting Ferckle on the head. Ferckle swatted his hand away. Stan nodded.

"Yeah. No one compares to Ferckle." he added. His face got red in embarrassment.

"Let's go back inside." Stan said standing up.

The others followed Stan back inside the building, and he saw Kyle come out from backstage. Kyle seemed at peace. He looked at the Jew, and saw a hint of a smile in Kyle's eyes. He went back in the Black Box, and they went in the other door, on the other side. Once they were inside, Stan noticed that Kenny, Clyde, Token, and Bradley were playing ninja. It was a great pass time, and you don't need to much room... Stan yawned, and sat down in the bright red seats with Micheal, Pete, and Henri. Ferckle was leaning against the wall. Stan could feel Kyle's stare on him the entire time.

After Eight years, Mint Berry Crunch had finally escaped the torture chamber. He flew as fast as he could through the catacombs, knocking over guards that opposed him. When he found a good hiding place, he began to write a letter.

To whom is reading this letter,

I'm trapped in the nightmare City of Ralya, and cannot escape. Here are your instructions"

Find the town of South Park Colorado, U.S.A. North Amnerican Contenant, Planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy.

Locate the Coon and friends.

Give them this letter.

The Portal to the nightmare city, is located behind the Winchester house in San Francisco California.

_**HELP ME DAMMIT!**_

_-Mint Berry Crunch_

He folded the letter, and held it in his hand. He couldn't believe it was all a trick. With a sigh, he flew towards the portal. He knew his efforts would be futile. The guards would locate as soon as he got too far. They were gaining on him as he neared the portal. Mint Berry Crunch thew the letter like a ninja-star through the mortal as the gaurds grabbed him with their crab-like claws. He landed on the grounded with a thud, and began to lose consciousness. They were taking him back to the torture chamber. What seemed like seconds, they were cutting and whipping him once again. He could only beg in his mind for the help of the Coon and friends.

After the final performance, The goth kids went to the cemetery to throw a party. No decorations, just a twelve pack of cherry coke, and two boxes of Zebra cakes. They had won the Talen show and they now had $200 and a $100 mall gift card. They gave Stan the gift card so he could buy more dark clothes. Stan had ignored the dirty looks from Kyle and Kenny. It had been fun to watch the others play ninja. Stan had been really good at ninja, but Goths didn't play ninja. Stan could live without it. Henrietta raised her can, and the others raised theirs too. They were waiting for Stan. He raised his can, and made a toast with the others.

"I can't believe we won!" Ferckle said taking a drink of his soda.

"Yeah, I guess having Raven helped a lot. We sounded like a full band." Micheal commented.

"Also, Ferckle, my old trench coat doesn't fit anymore, and I'm getting a new one tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted this one?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah!" Ferckle yelled.

"I think my eardrums just exoploded..." Pete's held his head mockingly, flipping his fringe out of his face.

"Shut up Pete, I've wanted that Ternch coat for years, and you're jealous the you don't get it!" The little one sneered.

"If I wanted one, I could just buy one." Pete rolled his eyes.

"I think someone has had a little too much soda..." Henrietta said frowning.

"No I haven't!" Ferckle whined.

"Ferckle, No more soda tonight." Henri ordered. You'd think with all of the coffee they drink, this would be nothing for the small goth. Henrietta has been kind of the mother for Ferckle and the rest of the group too. Stan leaned against a gravestone and looked at his watch. He probably should go home soon, but he was having too much fun with his friends. Yeah, these were his friends. They appreciated his suffering, and they always had so much fun, in a non-conformist way that is.

"Hey! Why don't we go to the Blood Trail?" Micheal interrupted Stan's thoughts.

"What's that? Stan asked.

"It's a goth club we go to every so often. It opened at the beginning of the year." Henri explained.

"Cool, Let's go." They walked to where Tom's Rhinoplasty used to be. The company had grown large that they needed a new building. They stood in line, and once Stan got in there was a huge club full of goths. The club had a bar to right of the club where older goths were drinking bloody Mary's. To the left, there were red felt booths, accompanied my black tables. The floor was black, and the floor formed a pit where most of the goths were. Stan had never seen so many goths in my life. The bass of the songs was loud and everyone was raving. They all had heavy boots on, and most of them had piercings. Stan followed the others to a booth and they all sat down, except for Henrietta, who held her hand out to Pete

"Come on, let's dance!" Pete took her hand and they ran off to the pit. Micheal, Ferckle and Stan sat in silence the entire time just listening to the music.

They left the club around One in the morning, and Micheal let Stan crash at his place because Stan's parent's would probably kill him if he came home smelling like alcohol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Stan was resting against the wall at the goths usual spot. Ferckle was asleep in Henrietta's lap. He was wrapped in Micheal's old trench coat. It was huge on him, but he would eventually grow into it. He almost looked like he was wearing a dress.

Stan must have fallen asleep, because he was being woken up by Kyle.

"Raven? I know you're still mad at me, but I need to talk to you." Stan unwillingly got up, and Kyle dragged the goth boy to an area where Kenny Token, Clyde and Timmy were standing (Well, Timmy was sitting of course.

"So that is this about?" Stan asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but not smudging the eyeliner.

"I received a letter from Mint Berry Crunch, and it's not good." Kyle explained.

"Didn't we give up the hero thing a long time ago? The only one who is still playing superhero is Kenny, and then, Butters and Dougie are Professor Chaos and General Disarray."

"Yeah, but this is really full of distress. How can you resist "Help me dammit!" written in bold, italicized, and double underlined. The Coon and friends need to make a come back, and save mint berry crunch." Stan rolled his eyes.

"Kyle, do you realize Bradley is at home right now with pneumonia?"

"Maybe there's another reason for it! Like the letter said _"I'm trapped and can't escape."_ Maybe that means he being held captive and tortured!"

"Then explain how we're still on earth and not in the nightmare City Smart ass." I challenged.

"I don't know, but we have to help him! If he's being tortured, we can't just sit here!" Stan rolled his eyes again.

"I'm going back to my friends, Kyle. There is nothing wrong with Bradly Biggle. He may need some therapy, and some pneumonia medicine, but other than that he's perfectly fine! I'm out of here." Stan began walking away, when Kyle grabbed Stan's arm.

"But, Stan, wait! Er, I mean Raven! You'll be getting to see the Winchester house. It's the most haunted house in America! The others will be so jealous!"

"Jealousy is for conformists." Stan said cockily tuning away again.

"Please Raven... You'll get to go to Ralya again. Remember? We went there when that fat Nazi sent us there? Plus, you know that place better than we do since you're into the goth kids little cult thing. Please?" He said it in a voice that made Stan crumble. I clenched my fists and sighed.

"Goddammit... Fine I'll go, but I'm getting a camera." Stan walked away, and Kyle yelled after him

"We're meeting at my house after school, and take off the damn eyeliner!"

"Never." Stan spun around walking backwards, pulled his cheek down, winking his other eye, and stuck his tongue out. He spun around forward again, and continued walking to where his friends were sitting.

"Hey Henri, can I borrow your camera?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, why?" she said handing the black Nikon to him.

"I'm going on a little field trip, and I want to take pictures. I'm leaving after school and probably won't be back for a few days."

Where are they dragging you to now?" Pete asked.

"The Winchester house in San Francisco."

"No way!" Micheal said surprised.

"I know, but I don't have much of a choice. Dammit..."

"Ok." Henri said, still cradling Georgie. He looked so peaceful in Henri's arms. they spent the rest of the day taking it easy, and just hanging out. Ferckle woke up at about 2:30, and then after school, Stan gathered up a similar outfit that he thought he'd never wear again. Tool shed. The hero who has technopathic powers, and who has new intelligence of the enemy... Stan let out a sigh, I grabbed my huge box of power tools, and put the outfit in an old backpack. He went across the street to Kyle's and hesitantly knocked on the door. Kyle answered the door.

"Hey, Raven." Kyle said shyly.

"Hey." I said emotionless once again. Stan went to the bathroom and changed into the shirt and pants of the outfit, leaving the tools in the bag. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this... He went downstairs where everyone was except for Timmy. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose as Kyle began speaking.

"Ok, with Token's help, we have bus tickets to San Francisco. The bus leaves at 7 then its about 12 hours then we board another bus in Nevada, and then 4 hours to San Francisco. It's 4:30 now, so.. I guess we can hang out here." Stan was almost infuriated. He had to stay around till 7? good thing he brought something to read. He took out _"The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd: 8__th__ grade bites." _ and began reading it. Good thing he also had 9th and 10th grade with him as well.

"S-Raven, it's time to go." Stan had just finished the book.

"Okay." He stood up and everyone got into Clyde's van. Clyde usually played taxi cab willingly to everyone because his parents got him a van for a car. Meanwhile Pete has a freakin Lamborghini. Clyde drove with Token in the front seat, Kenny and Kyle in the middle seats, and Stan sat alone in the back. Stan became frustrated because there wasn't any light.

"Damn daylight savings time" Stan muttered under his breath.

Once they caught the bus, Token sat with Clyde, leaving Kenny, Kyle and Stan in a three seat. Kyle sat in the middle, and Stan could only stare out the window and think. Why did Kyle still love him? After all Stan had said to him, and made him cry. Stan turned to his books for a few hours and then decided to sleep for a few hours. When Stan Woke up sometime during the night, he noticed Kyle sleeping on his shoulder. Stan pushed him away, causing him to almost fall off of the seat. Stan made sure Kyle was resting on Kenny, and fell asleep again. They boarded the next bus and traveled the rest of the way to San Francisco. They arrived at the Winchester house around noon. Stan took some pictures for Henrietta. As they traveled to the backyard, Kyle spoke up.

"Stan, You've read the Necronomicon, how do you open the portal?"

"Portals aren't hidden Kyle. This isn't a sci-fi movie." Stan got annoyed that he's been called Stan by him and responded. He was getting soft. Stan noticed a white entity near a bush. Stan got the attention of the others, and followed the ghost to a vine arch. They entered through the arch and into the nightmare city of Ralya.

The terrain was rocky and the sky was a bleak orange. The moon shone in the sky, almost three times as close to the planet, as the moon is to earth.

"Whoa, this place is still as pretty as the last time we were here." Kyle commented. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"I've been here so many times, it's just ugly terrain now." Stan ignored Kenny's comment, and snapped some pictures for Henrietta.

"Why are you taking pictures?" Token asked.

"We're in Ralya, it's a place of myth. I want to prove I've been here." Stan said taking another snapshot. As they kept walking A castle appeared on the horizon it matched the color of the terrain Stan thought it was merely a rock formation. Stan snapped another picture, ans they entered the castle. The corridor was empty, but the architecture was beautiful! White Pillars, gold floors, Pictures of Cthulu and other pictures of Necronomicon gods everywhere.

"Whoa!" Stan was astonished by the décor. They turned a corner, and there stood guards of some sort on both sides of the wall, and at the pillars. They spotted the Coon Friends immediately, and they were soon on the ground. everyone's arms were tied and were taken to a room where a creature was sitting on a throne. The guard monsters pushed us down on the ground, and start yelling and pointing at the humans. The King monster made a command and tapped his scepter on the floor, which echoed through out the entire castle. The guards picked them up once again and took the heroes into a dungeon. They were put in a pitch-black room where they were chained to the walls.

"Dammit! I knew something like this has happen If we went!" Stan complained.

"We didn't have a choice Stan!" Kyle yelled.

"Dammit Kyle My name isn't Stan! It's Raven!" Tool shed said with rage.

"You guys calm down! We can't make battles in this situation! We need all the help and ideas that we can!" Clyde interjected.

"Mosquito? Tool Shed? Human Kite? Is that you?" a voice sounded from a dark corner.

"Mint Berry Crunch?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah! You guys are here! I knew you would come!" Bradley said his voice filled with joy.

"Most of us came willingly." Kyle said sarcastically. I knew that was pointed at me.

"Kyle, knock it off." Token commented to Kyle. Kyle growled in anger.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know. They tightened my chains since I escaped." Bradley replied.

"That's how you got the note to us." Kyle said.

"Yeah. I managed to get my chains loose and I finally broke free. Unfortunately, they caught me before I could get to the portal, but I got the note in at least.."

"Yeah, so I think we need to loosen the chains then when someones are loose let us know." They all began to squirm and tug at they're chains. Stan however, stayed still. It was all useless to Stan. He thought he would give it a sarcastic effort though. He moved his right hand out and was stopped by the chains. Figures. he moved his left hand out and...his hand made it straight out! The shackle wasn't even on his left wrist! Those stupid bastards. Stan tugged at my right shackle, and broke it loose. They hadn't chained anyone's feet to the wall. Once he was free, Stan decided to announce it, being very cocky.

"I'm free!" He said with a smirk on my face. Stan went over and freed Bradley, Token, Clyde, Kenny and finally Kyle. he was tempted to leave him there, but Stan knew that it would be a choice he would regret. They opened the door, and peeked out. No one was around. The heroes exited, and walked down the corridor, trying to keep their footsteps quiet.

"Bradley, how do we get out of here?" Stan whispered.

"There's a hallway up here on the right that leads outta here." He pointed. They finally found the exit, and the group all began running away from the castle. Then Bradley spoke up.

"I would fly you guys out, but they can find us easier when your airborne. It's better to stay among the rocks."

"Ok. Your the only one who can fly anyway, so lets just keep running." Kyle explained. No duh Kyle...

"There it is!" Kenny screamed. It looked like the portal had changed places, cause it was on the other side of a cliff. They stood near the edge of the cliff. The chasm was about 10 feet across, but was miles long.

"Bradley, can you fly us over there?" Token asked.

"Yeah, but I need to do it quick so we can get to the portal in time." Bradley said starting to float. He took Token's wrists and began flying him across. He set Token down on the other side, and repeated the sequence with Clyde. However when he went to get Kenny, Kenny accidentally knocked Kyle off the cliff. Kyle began to fall and Stan ran to him, hanging on to his wrists.

"I can't hold on!" He cried. Just then Ralian Guards came over the horizon.

"Bradley Hurry!" Stan screamed to Bradley as he dropped off Kenny on the other side.

"Coming!" He yelled his eyes wide. He flew over and picked up Kyle by the waist. He flew him over, but the guards were gaining. Stan began panicking. Bradley was speeding over to him, and he grabbed Stan's wrists.

"Everyone! Get into the portal! Now!" He yelled to the others next to the portal. One of the guards grabbed Stan's ankles and he kicked him off in a fury. Kyle hadn't entered the portal yet. Bradley didn't let go of Stan once they were on the other side of the cliff. He kept flying at top speed, and pushed Kyle into the portal as they entered. Everything blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stan awoke with a start, and found himself in the hospital. Kyle was asleep, and Kenny had his head on Kyle's shoulder. Clyde was drooling on Token's shoulder, and muttering something about tacos. Bradley was the only one awake. Though the seemed in deep thought.

"Hey Bradley. Where am I?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh. You in the hospital in San Francisco. Though I'm not sure which one." Bradley went into deep thought again.

"So What'cha thinkin about?" Stan asked innocently.

"Nothing important." He shook his head. Just then the nurse came in.

"Hello? Oh your awake! None of your little friends would tell us any information." She glared at the others, "What is your name?" she asked sitting at a desk and a swivel chair. Stan looked around and noticed everyone was in just the base of they're costumes. They had no masks or capes, they just looked like they were terribly dressed.

"Ah... Raven Marsh." Stan said. The nurse. Nodded and wrote down some notes.

"Where are you from?"

"South park Colorado." She closed her eyes and nodded.

"You've come quite far with your little friends here." writing down more notes. She typed on a computer, and frowned.

"The only Marsh residents in south Park are a Randy, Sharon, Shelly, and Stan. Your not lying are you?" She said glaring at Stan.

"No! My birth name is Stan. I recently changed it to Raven." he said embarrassed. Why didn't he say his real name to begin with? Stan mentally hit myself.

"Next time use your birth name Kiddo." She frowned at the boy.

"Okay. I just got used to my new name..."

"It's ok. So Stan- er I mean Raven, How did this happen? All your friends are speaking nonsense about some nightmare City" She rolled her eyes.

"It's all true! There was a portal behind the Winchester house! And then we saved our other friend from the torture chambers, and then the guards were after us and Kyle almost fell off a cliff, and then we made it through the portal then I blacked out somehow and they brought me here!" Stan ranted.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, that's what they said too. You kids should be in asylums."

"Whatever." Stan rolled my eyes.

"In any case, your fine now and you can leave." She said leaving the room. She wasn't even gonna check my temp or anything? What an amateur. Stan got out of the bed, and put on his boots. Bradley woke the others, and they all left that hellish hospital. They were moronic than the doctors in South Park. They bought tickets and got on the bus to go home. They spent a lot of time sleeping, and Stan listened to the others talk when they were awake. He still didn't talk unless they talked to him first.

When The Coon and Friends returned to their home of South Park, Colorado, Henrietta was the first to greet them. However, she didn't seem very happy, her eyeliner was smudged, and she looked as if she had been crying.

"You guys, my Brother is missing!"

"I didn't think you cared"Bradley said from behind the group. Henrietta saw him, and walked up to him very pissed.

"Bradley, You damned twerp! How dare you scare me like that you little pile of demon jizz!"

"I'm sorry..." Bradley apologized. Henrietta wrapped him in a hug.

"Let's just go home... I'll meet you at Village Inn." Henrietta said to Bradley then to Stan. He nodded, and was walking away when Kyle spoke up behind him.

"So, Raven, what are you going to do now?" Kyle was right. What was Stan going to do now? He wanted to stay with the goth kids to prove a point, but he really missed Kyle, and Stan could tell that Kyle missed Stan. He kept his mind in deep thought until he got home. He went upstairs and changed out of his Tool shed outfit and into a simple black T-shirt, black jeans, and boots. He put on his black gloves as he walked towards the Village Inn.

When Stan got there, he joined his friends, and got a cup of coffee. He listened to the others talk, and he just sat in silence thinking.

"Hey Raven, you haven't touched your coffee." Pete commented.

"I don't really want coffee right now..." Stan laid his head on the table. He placed his hands in his pockets and realized he had Henrietta's camera to return to her. He handed Henrietta the camera.

"Here, I present the Winchester house, and the Nightmare City of Ralya." Henrietta snatched up the camera, and flipped through the photos

"Oh my god!" She said letting Micheal, Ferckle and Pete see them.

"No way!" They marveled at the photos. Stan was still very exhausted from the trip, and his constant thinking. He got up from the booth leaving his coffee on the table, cold.

"I'm just going to go home for a while."

"Okay. We'll be at the graveyard at around 9 if you want to hang out."

"Okay, see you later." Stan waved over his shoulder, and Stan headed home again to think some more.

After some more hard thinking, and a nap, Stan had finally made up his mind. He walked to the house across the street, knocked on the door, and waited.

"Oh, Hey, Stan! It's been a while!" Mr. Broflovski said.

"Hi, Mr. Broflovski, is Kyle home?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room."

"Thanks." Stan said a Gerald let him in. Stan walked up to Kyle's room and knocked on the door. Kyle responded from inside.

"Come in." Stan opened the door to see Kyle laying down on his bed reading a book. He was surprised to see Stan in the doorway when Stan entered, but he kept his cool.

"Hey, St- er I mean Raven." He said going back to reading his book.

"Hey, Kyle." Stan sat down next to Kyle on the bed.

"Why are you here? I thought you were too good for a conformist like me." He said from behind the book.

"I forgive you Kyle." Stan said staring at his boots.

"What?" Kyle asked, putting his bookmark into the book.

"I forgive you" Stan repeated.

"Thanks, Raven. I'm sorry I let Kenny talk to me into something like that." He sat on his knees and put a hand on my shoulder, "Do you want to be together again?" He asked with his emerald green eyes. Stan frowned.

"I don't know." Kyle's hand left Stan's shoulder and he sat down on the bed again. Stan wanted to stay goth because he had so much fun with them, but he needed Kyle.

"Stan, talk to me." Kyle frowned too.

"I want to stay goth, but I need you Kyle. I don't know what to do." Kyle gave a small smile.

"You do look better in black." He said moving to Stan. Kyle snaked his arms around Stan's neck. "Who said you can't have both?" Kyle leaned in and pressed his lips against Stan's. Stan set his hands on Kyle's waist. Kyle began to explore Stan's mouth with his tongue, and Kyle pinned Stan to the bed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kyle! Want to go to the movies?" Kenny called from the other side of the door. Kyle got up quickly but unfortunately Kyle was to fast their our heads collided.

"Ow!" Stan rubbed his head as Kenny opened the door.

"Hey, Kyle. Oh hey, Stan!" Kenny walked over to Stan and smirked. "You're back aren't you?" Stan kept a nervous look, and Kyle glanced at Stan.

"I still don't know, Kenny. It's still complicated."

"How?" Kenny asked.

"I feel like I need to stay goth,but I really need Kyle." Stan replied.

"Why do you think you need to stay goth?" Kenny frowned.

"I'm not quite sure. I guess It just kind of feels right." Stan frowned. He just felt like the black suited him the best.

"I like it too Raven." Kyle said sitting on the side of the bed, and placing his hand on Stan's hand. Stan blushed.

"Well, problem solved." Kenny continued smirking.

"How?" Stan asked.

"You can just ask the goth kids what to do." Kenny smiled. Kenny walked over to Kyle's x-Box, and held out a controller.

"Want to play a game?" Stan smiled at Kenny.

"Sure." Stan and Kyle sat down at their usual bean bags, and enjoyed Borderlands 2 like old times.

The next day, Stan confronted the goth kids at the cemetery. The noticed him right away.

"Hey, Raven," Micheal said, "You didn't show last night. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you guys." Stan said nervously.

"Alright. What is it?" Pete asked.

"I made up with Kyle, and now I want to go back to my life before this, but I want to stay goth. You guys really just make things seem right in a way." Stan explained. The other goths looked at each other, and then nodded after what seemed like telepathy.

"You can still be goth, you just have to give every Thursday to us." Micheal announced. Stan looked at him confused.

"Why Thursday's?" he asked.

"That's when The Blood Trail has the deal of a group of 5 gets in for $5 each." Henrietta explained. Stan smiled at this.

"Okay, it's a deal. I'm keeping the name too."

"That's fine." Micheal said. "Just be prepared to be captured on Thursday."

"Okay, I'll see you guys then." Stan waved as he walked off to his car, where Kyle was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Kyle asked.

"They took it well, and I have to go clubbing with them on Thursdays."

"Clubbing? I don't know how I feel about that Stan." Kyle fretted. Stan kissed Kyle on the cheek.

"You know I love you and only you."

"Same goes for you, you know." Kyle smiled. Stan smiled back.

"Okay."

"So what do you want to do now?" Kyle asked.

"Let's go to Orange Leaf and get a large mound of those Boba things." Stan obsessed.

"Okay, fine." Kyle rolled his eyes jokingly. Stan put the car into drive, and drove towards the mall.

~End~


End file.
